Rich Love
by Monochrome.Love
Summary: SakuxGaa; Sakura, a rich 18 year old with an attitude, whose parents died in a freak accident when she was 8; Gaara, an aggressive, rich 19 year old with anger issues, whose parents abandoned him when he was 5. Can these two find love in each other? R&R!
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first story i've written for fanfiction, so i hope you guys enjoy it.

Okaaayyy. I revised this a little bit. I took things out and also added some things.

Tell me if its any better than the other version.

Reviews on fixing anything would be nice...yah..

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flashback/dream_

'_**inner'**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.!

**

* * *

**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

**BEEP. BEEP. BE-**

The irritating noise suddenly stopped, only to be followed by a loud crash as the alarm clock smashed into the wall. A slim arm was sticking up in the air, still in position from throwing the clock. There was a low growl-like groan that came from the lump burrowed beneath black and lime green comforters. Then there was movement, making a soft rustling noise. A figure then appeared from the blankets, showing bed-raggled bubble-gum pink hair and groggy, mint green eyes. The figure got up, showing a slim, 5"4 body covered in black and red plaid, baggy pajama pants and a fitted, royal blue tank top that was scrunched up above her belly-button, showing off the simple, silver heart belly button ring.

She stretched, arching her back like a cat with her hands above her head, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the heels of her hands, before heading over to her ceiling-to-floor window that covered have of the wall to push back her black and white layered sheer curtains to allow some sunlight into her room. Sometimes she wondered why she even got up this early in the morning just so she could make the little meetings her friends have every other day. She was going to need coffee. She scowled. They were so going to pay for interrupting her sleep.

The pale morning light coming from the window allowed the room to be covered in a soft glow, casting shadows here and there. The room was painted in black and white stripes, with platters of differents colors everwhere-this was how she liked it. Mostly neutral, but with spots of color, just like her personality.

There was a large 54" LCD TV on the wall opposite of her 4 poster bed, and a large vanity dresser to the left of the TV. There was also a door to the far left wall, and two more on the far right wall.

The girl headed to the door on the left, and opened it, showing a black and white themed bathroom. She walked inside, shedding her clothes after she turned the shower water on, and hopped in. She scrubbed her hair and body, making her skin start to tingle, and then rinsed off before jumping back out, and wrapping a towel aound herself and rubbing her hair dry with another. She then fled the bathroom, going to one of the doors on the opposite wall. She secured the towel by tucking the edge of it into the fold at the top, and went through the door, which appeared to be a nicely sized walk-in closet.

She dug around through the hanging clothes, picking up a few items before walking out and over to her vanity dresser. She pulled out a pair of black cotton tights, a pair of underwear, and a bra. She pulled on all three items before jumping into her gray, cotton-like short-shorts that she had pulled out of her vanity dresser. She also pulled on a green spaghetti strap and a black off-the-shoulder long sleeve that was loose. She slipped on her favorite grey, leather ankle boots that matched the color of her shorts, and then sat on the stool she had shoved under the vanity. She started on blow drying her layered, shoulder-blade length hair, then began to straighten it. After it was perfectly straightened, she ran a comb through the silky locks, sighing as she examined how her black and white highlights were beginning to fade.

After she finished brushing her hair, she pulled it up into a messy high pony tail, the layers causing pieces to spike up, while her fringed bangs fell into eyes. She swiped her bangs to the side, and began the process of putting on her eyeliner, lip gloss, and eyeshadow.

After she finished her make-up, she swept around the room, hurrying to grab the things she would need for the day. She grabbed her purse, digging throught it to make sure her iphone, coach sunglasses, and keys were in it. After she grabbed her small on-the-go makeup bag to shove into the large purse, she walked out her bedroom, noticing at the last minute that she had only ten minutes left until she was late.

She smirked as she walked down the stairs of her loft, into the large, open space of the joined living room and kitchen, grabbing an apple as she went towards the door that led to the hallway that had the elevator that went to the main lobby. As she walked out of the elevator, stalking across the lobby floor, her shoes making a loud clacking, she pulled out her keys.

She walked over to where the garage was, and pressed the unlock button for her car. She practically flew over to it, running her hand over the glossy black paint of her brand new comaro. She slid into the seat, setting her purse in the pasenger seat next to her, before putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car. It purred softly, and she grinned, before pulling out of the garage and speeding out of view of her home.

This was the average life of Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Well, how was it? Im not too sure if it was the best I could have done, but i tried.

Should i keep going with it, or not?

Please review!


	2. The Return

Sooooo...second chapter, huh? I hope it doesnt turn out too bad.

And, so i've been told that the first chapter was a little bit to detailed. But i cant help it, i get really detailed when i write stuff. I guess its cuz thats what i like to read. Stuff with details. But ah well. Dont go to hard on me. And i promise this chapter will be longer than the first.

Reviews would be nice...yeah..

So just...do what you do...READ!

R&R!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flashback/dream/lyrics_

'_**inner'**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.! Nor do i own Lollipop by Framing Hanley.

* * *

Sakura sped through traffic, becoming a black blur on the highway. She had just gotten a call from her best friend, telling her that she was going to be in trouble if she wasnt there on time. Sakura sighed in frustration, swerving around a dump-truck. Sometimes she hated her friends. It was only 8 in the morning, and she was hoping to get a few more hours of sleep in before she went to the hospital for work at noon.

Sakura cursed loudly when a truck cut her off, before deciding to go around him by going off the road. She zoomed past him, checking the clock to make sure she had enough time. She turned up the volume as one of her favorite songs came on, on her ipod. She hummed the beginning before singing along with the words.

_She said he so sweet I wanna lick the wrapper_

_And she, she licked me like a lollipop, like a lollipop_

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch_

_Your lovely lady lumps_

She softly nodded her head along with the beat, singing under her breath as she sped through cars. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Sakura grabbed her Starbucks Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, sucking it through the straw before setting it back down in the cup holder.

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch_

_Your lovely lady lumps_

_Cute little mama had a swag like mine_

_She even wear her hair down her back like mine_

_I make it feel right when it's wrong like lyin'_

_And man she ain't never had a love like mine_

She looked back at the clock, noting that she had about two minutes left. She could already hear her best friend screaming her head off about her being late. Sakura could see her destination though, so she would only be about a minute or so late. She pulled into the parking lot after another minute of driving, then spent about half a minute getting a parking spot close enough to her friends meeting spot.

As soon as she stepped out of her car, she was bombarded with shouts, but she ignored them as she grabbed her coffee and purse. She rolled her eyes as the blonde continued shouting something about her never being on time since she met her, and continued her way over to a bench. Sakura could here her friends following her, so she sat down on the bench and studied all three of her best friends.

There was Ino Yamanaka (or Pig, as Sakura oh so fondly called her), Tenten Kurae (Tennie!), and Hinata Hyuuga (Hinaaa). Ino was a long-haired platinum blonde that's tall and slender, Tenten had semi-long chocolate brown hair that she always kept in twin Chinese buns and a muscled body from all the sports she played, and Hinata had long, waist-length indigo hair with a small, pixie-like body.

These four girls were well known through out their home town because of either their familys, their work place, or how many championchips they've won. But they were all rich, and were as close as can be, almost sisters, and spent all of their free time together.

Ino was wearing a simple strapless purple sundress that had red and light blue flowers decorating it, and white leggings underneath it, along with white wedge heels.

Tenten was wearing a hot pink and grey cami, along with light green gaucho capris and black Ed Hardy boots that ended mid-calf.

And then there was Hinata, who was sporting a cotton, solid orange-shirt that had a collar. She was also wearing white short shorts and orange strappy heels.

Sakura smiled faintly, waiting for Ino to stop ranting about how she had great news but Sakura wasted time by being late, so she couldnt tell the other girls. Finally having enough of it, Sakura slid her gaze over to Ino. "Porkers, what's the great news that you just had to tell us at 8:30 in the fucking morning?" Ino looked confused for a second, but then her expression changed into excitement as she remembered what she was wanting to tell the girls.

"Guess what! Naruto called me last night. He said that the guys' are on their way back here right now, and that their bringing someone they want us to meet with them! How awesome is that? We'll finally be able to see everyone again! Oh GOD, I cant wait to see Kiba! I miss him so much." Then she started ranting about how amazing he, Kiba, her boyfriend of one year, was. But the three other girls just tuned her out, thinking about how great it will be to see the guys again.

* * *

Sakura sighed. She was at the hospital for her noon shift, but she couldnt concentrate on the documents she should have been filling out. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near her office door, noticing that she only had less than ten minutes left until her shift was over. The meeting with Ino and the girls had been tiring, and she really just wanted to sleep before having to deal with yet another loud blonde when he got back. Sure, she was elated that her best guy friend was coming home, but knowing Naruto, he was going to be yelling at the top of his lungs when he saw her. _"Im goingto have to stop by the store when I get off work.." _Sakura thought, rubbing her temples.

"_**Hmm..I wonder who the pig was talking about when she said the guys are bringing someone back with them?"**_ Sakura groaned, atttempting to ignore the inner voice that had plagued her mind since she was little. _"I dont have a fucking clue, so dont ask me. Honestly i dont give a shit if he's bringing someone home with him. As long as its not a girl, otherwise i'll beat the shit out of him. If he's been cheating on Hinata, so help me God..." _Her inner laughed, but left Sakura alone anyway.

She groaned again, and tried to pay attention to the document she was supposed to sign. It was rather unimportant. Just a release form that would allow the patient to leave the hospital. She put her signature on the line, and put it on the stack of already finished documents that would go to the receptionist. She glanced at the clock again, noticing that she only had three minutes left. Sakura gathered her stuff, including her purse and the documents she would hand over before she left.

She walked out the door, locking it behind her. As she headed down the hall, she received several goodbyes, mostly from the girls who worked with her, and appreciative looks from the single males that also worked there. She rolled her eyes at one of the girls nearest to her, while the brunette giggled quietly. Sakura grinned, waving goodbye to the young girl before walking over to the young receptionist that was making googly-eyes at something by the front door.

"Hiroshi-san, I would like to hope that your doing your work, like your supposed to be doing?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched, as she was completely ignored by the dirty blonde. Growing irritated, she slammed the the stack of documents on the desk, completing the mission of getting the girls attention. "What is it, Haruno-sama?" Sakura rolled her eyes, before scowling at her. "I said, I hope your not ignoring your work? It seems to be piling up, and I have more to be added right here." Sakura inwardly smirked. She never did like the flirty young blonde. She was worse than Ino when she was single.

"Oh, of _course_ not, Haruno-sama. I was just trying to help the guys that are waiting more comfortable." The dirty blonde sent another flirty smile in the direction of the door, while Sakura growled at her. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you. Your responsibilities are only to give out the right documents to the patients. Not to make them more _comfortable. _Now get back back to work. I'd hate to have to go to Tsunade-sama and tell her that she has employees slacking off in a _hospital._" Sakura snapped, clearly annoyed. The young receptionist looked startled for a moment, before she apologized and went back to scanning the documents she was supposed to hand to patients.

Sakura grunted, and turned to leave. She got about five steps in before she ran into something, and that something wrapped its arms around her tightly. She wasnt paying attention to where she was going, which could be the reason as to why she was in this situation in the first place.

Just as she was about to scream for the person to let go of her, there was a sudden yell right next to her ear, and she was being twirled around in circles. "SAKURAAAAAAA-CHAN!" Okay..that voice was strangely familiar. She looked up when she was finally put down, only to gasp quietly as shocking yellow and orange entered her vision.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Was it any better than the first chapter?

I'd like to know!

Now click on that review button, or i'll come find you and sick deranged gummy bears on you!


	3. Hot Guys and Hot Looks

Yay! Third Chappy!

Tell me if it sucks, kay? I need to know this stuff!

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flashback/dream_

'_**inner'**_

**Texting**

* * *

R&R!

Disclaimer: Still dont...

* * *

An hour later had Sakura sitting with Naruto at Starbucks, waiting for Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and the guys to show up. Naruto had been telling her about going to Suna, and meeting an old friend there. Which is who he had brought back with him, apparently. "_Well, at least it isnt another girl.."_ Sakura thought thankfully, tuning back in to what Naruto was saying, only to have him jump up and run over to the door.

She couldnt see who was in front of naruto, what with him being taller than her-damn her shortness-but she could see Inuzuka Kiba (a shaggy haired brunette) and Hyuuga Neji (a long haired brunette) on either side of the person. Kiba, who saw her first, had ran over, yanking her out of her chair and tackling her into a hug. Sakura laughed, hugging Kiba lightly around his neck. "Kiba! Put me down!" She shrieked, giggling.

He obeyed, only after she whacked him on the back of the head. The rest of the guys seemed to have heard the commotion, because they were all looking their way. Naruto was over in a flash of orange, smacking Kiba the same way Sakura has just minutes before. "Damnit Dog-Breathe! Dont touch Sakura-chan!" Kiba sneered at the blonde, while Sakura starting laughing. The two started yelling at each other, while the other two guys stared at them in annoyance. Sakura, finally getting irritated at the screaming, smacked both of them, which effectively cut off the offending noise.

She glared at them, yanking them down into the two chairs next to here. The remaining guys eventually sat down with them, one looking bored and the other looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else. Sakura, after some time, stopped berating the two idiots for screaming in a public place, and suddenly looked at the one person at the table that she didnt know.

She gaped. He was tall, even when he was sitting down. He had messy, blood red hair, and the prettiest aqua eyes she'd ever seen. The rest of his facial features looked as if they were sculpted, and his pale lips looked soft. She couldnt tell if he got much sleep, or if he just liked eyeliner, what with the way his _prettyprettyaqua_ eyes were ringed heavily with black. His skin was pale, like hers. His slender neck led her down to his broad shoulders, built arms (from what she could tell), and chest. He was wearing a black, long sleeved button down thathad the first three buttons undone. She was a bit dissapointed, since she couldnt see what else he looked like.

Naruto, who apparently saw her staring at the male, sprang into action. "Oi! Sakura-chan, this here is Sabaku no Gaara. He's the one I was talking to you about. Gaara, this is Haruno Sakura. Remember the girl I was telling you about? This is her." The red-head looked at her with burning eyes and smirked, before looking away, leaving Sakura even more irritated. _"What the hell? What was that look for? Does he__** think**__ that he's better than me? I don't care if he's hot, I'll kill him!"_ Sakura growled quietly, before excusing herself and walking outside with her phone to text Ino, unaware of the pale eyes following her every move.

"_**But ya know...he really is sexy...nice eye-candy. If you kill him then we wont be able to see him anymorree! Im ashamed to be in same head as you!"**_ Sakura's eyebrow twitched, wishing her inner voice would just shut the hell up for once.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**To: Ino Y.**

**From: Sakura H.**

**Pig, i swear to god if you dont hurry yur ass up and get over hear im gonna kill someone. **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**To: Sakura H.**

**From: Ino Y.**

**Oh Forehead, calm down, will you? We're almost there anyway. And if i may ask, why are being Miss Bitch today? Is it because i woke you up so early this morning for our meeting?**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**To: Ino Y.**

**From: Sakura H.**

**Porkers, shut the hell up. Im not being a bitch, im just annoyed at the fact that YOU ARE NOT HERE WITH ME. And that new guy Naruto brought home to us, yeah, he's the worlds biggest asshole. Or well, one of them anyway. **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**To: Sakura H.**

**From: Ino Y.**

**Fine. Fine. We're gonna be there any minute. Oh! I see you. Talk to you in a min., kay?**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura sighed, tucking her phone into her back pocket, before looking to her left, only to see her three friends walking down the sidewalk. She smiled, before leaning against the buildings wall to wait for them. As soon as they were standing in front of her, she pushed off the wall, before jumping on Ino, completely taking the blonde by surprise.

"Inoooooo-chaaann, the new guy is a big meanie. Punish him for meee." Sakura pouted childishly, her eyes going glassy for added effect. Tenten burst into a fit of hysterics while Hinata giggled quietly, laughing at Ino's dumbfounded expression with Sakura hanging off of her. Ino stared at her as if she had grown another arm, while Sakura blinked big, green eyes at her. Then she grinned playfully, unhooking herself from Ino and went over to hug Tenten and Hinata.

"But Im being serious. He really is an ass. He hasnt even said a word to me, and I can already tell that Im gonna hate him. Whats up with guys and their giant egos? If yu ask me, it just makes them seem like pompous assholes..." Sakura started grumbling to herself, before Tenten coughed to get her attention.

"Saku, havent you learned that you need to get to know a guy before making assumptions? I mean, we all know how much of a disaster that damn Uchiha turned out to be. I mean, you _did_ think you loved him, and you barely knew him. And look at what he did to you! He took your heart and threw it into a fucking paper shredder."

"I have to a-agree Sak..S-Sasuke is a good example of what n-not to fall for. As l-long as you c-completely avoid guys l-like him, you'll be perfectly f-fine. Maybe the new guy i-isnt as bad as you think h-he is." Hinata smiled at her in reassurance, though Sakura felt far from being happy. She actually felt like going around and punching all the men she could find. But she wouldnt, because that wouldnt be very nice, and it would make her girls dissapointed in her.

"And anyways, do you remember how grownups always told us that boys like to torment us girls if they like us? Well, maybe its still like that. I mean, I remember how Kiba always tried annoyed the hell outta me before we started dating."At the mention of the dog boy, the three other girls groaned, which the blonde chose to ignore. "That new guy could be attracted to you, you never know. But I know a way to find out. Since the guys just got back from Suna, how about we take them to a club tonight? We could have some fun, and if that guy they brought homeis, in fact, attracted to our dear Saku, he'll dance with her. And if not, then, well, we'll just find another, better guy for you."

Sakura, not for the first time, wanted to kill her best friend. Why was she trying to set her up again? She didnt want a new boyfriend! She was fine with being alone. And she could find a guy for herself, which the other three apparently didnt agree with. Sakura glared at them, and turned around to walk into the coffee shop she was previously in.

Her three friends grinned at each other, before walking in behind her, following her to a table in the corner that had the four guys waiting for them. Naruto and Kiba jumped up from their seats once they saw the girls, running over to Hinata and Ino to hug and kiss them. Tenten walked over to where Neji was pushing another table against their original one to give him a hug.

Sakura smiled at the respective couples, only to start glaring in the direction of the tables a minute later. Knowing her friends, they'd want to sit as couples, so she'd have no choice but to sit by the red-head. She glowered, but stalked over to the seat next to him anyway. He smirked at her again, giving her the same look as ealier, with his _prettyprettyaqua _eyes looking as if he wanted to eat her. She discreetly moved the seat she was in farther away from him, attempting to not draw his attention to the fact that she was trying to get a little space between them.

He apparently noticed, which dissapointed her, because his smirk dissapeared and his eyes hardened. His hand was on the edge of the chair, dragging it back to its original position, and maybe even a bit closer to him. He leaned closer to her, moving to her ear, brushing his lips against it, making Sakura go stiff.

"Dont run away from me." His voice was husky and low, but there was a certain hardness in it that made Sakura want to both see how far she could push him, but also try not to anger him. She loved challenges, and she also loved it when the guy came chasing after her, so she decided to play hard to get, if only to see if Ino was right.

"Oh? And why the hell shouldnt I? I mean, we did just meet. We hardly know each other. For all I know, you could be a serial killer." Sakura almost laughed at the infuriated look on his face, but she just thought that would make him even more angry, and plus the others were sitting down. She shot Gaara a triumphant look, then started a conversation with the others about going to the club that night. She tried to ignore the look she was getting from the male that was beside her, but she shivered anyway. If he kept looking at her like that, who knew what would happen...

* * *

So, how is it so farr? Its not horrible, at least, right? Lmao.

R&R please!

Or all the dead teddy bears in the world will come after you, foaming at the mouth (:

Ahaaa


End file.
